


New Lullaby

by uthO



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uthO/pseuds/uthO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryo need some pleasure, he finds Yoko at any given place and have it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in reference to Matsui Rena janiben episode. Un-beta so pardon me for any mistake. Comments are appreciated

They have just finished another Janiben episode. The guest was one of the 48 members. As expected, the guest managed to charm the whole group. Not to mention Ryo's obvious crush on the massage therapist to the point that Hina needs to remind him that he is on TV. Well, if there is a way to explain Kanjani8, it will be they are a group that if the guest did not molest them, they molest each other.

MAKE-UP ROOM

Yasu : Uwaa!!! that was fun and refreshing!!  
Maru : Yeah! I wish I can talk to her more about the trains. Excuse me for a while, I'm going to the toilet.  
Hina : You want to go to the toilet?? It's better if you wait for a while. Yoko and Ryo are in there.

Maru and Yasu look at each other with an understanding glance. At the same moment, Ohkura comes back to the room with a dreadful look on his face. Without a doubt, they know he just come back from the toilet.

Yasu : Oh boy, we need to put a "no entry" sign in front of the toilet right now.

 

TOILET

Earlier, only Yoko and Ohkura went to the toilet. The moment Yoko washes his hand after he finished doing his business, suddenly Ryo appears and roughly pull Yoko to the nearby toilet stall. Ohkura just stand still due to the shock.

Yoko : Ryo-chan, what are you doing?  
Ryo : Yokoyama-kun please....I cannot hold it anymore...I even have lube and condoms with me now...I will do all the work if you want me too...

Then Ohkura can hear the belt clinking, can see that Ryo's pants are being opened from the toilet stall's gap and the sound that can be assumed that Yoko was pushed to sit on the toilet. He knows that he need to move now or he won't be able to live well for a few days, at least.

"Yokoyama-kun, please", again Ryo was asking Yoko. His eyes are full of lust just as his voice. Ryo was standing in front of Yoko, inside the toilet stall with his pants opened. There was an obvious bulge on him and Yoko knows Ryo would do anything for now.

"Why is it always me?" Yoko whine as he pulls down Ryo pants and starts stroking him. Ryo smiles when he knew he just won and then starts moaning as Yoko's hand start to move. Yoko was looking at Ryo's face as he was stroking him. Yoko uses Ryo pre-cums as a lube to stroke stronger and faster. Ryo's breath was uneven, his face was full of pleasure and he starts leaning to the door to support himself. The harsh and sexy moans of Ryo also turned Yoko on.

"Should I suck you?" Yoko ask even though he already knows the answer. Ryo was so lost in the pleasure that he did not manage to answer. He just gives a begging look to Yoko. A look that says Ryo would give anything for Yoko to suck him. Yoko waste no time into sucking him. He suck Ryo's cock like it is the most delicious thing he ever had. With his hand stroking the part he cannot reach as he sucks, he is building his own rhythm of sucking Ryo's cock. He uses his tongue to play with the heads, to lick the side and his hand to fondle the balls. Ryo's hands were gripping his own shirt so that it will not interfere with Yoko's sucking. 

Ryo's moaning is getting louder as the time pass. Seeing how Yoko is bobbing his head to suck his cock, and his cock disappearing into those sexy plump lips, he cannot last longer. He already feel the familiar clench in his stomach and his breathing was becoming more erratic. He tried to warn Yoko but the moment he look into Yoko's eye, he lose it. He released his seed into Yoko's mouth. His orgasm was so tense that he falls down after it was finished and gasping for air. Yoko was cleaning his mouth with a tissue when his gaze meets Ryo's.

"Thank you Yokoyama-kun". 

"It's ok, though you just trouble yourself getting the lube and all when it was not even used" Yokoyama whine again.

"You can use it on me now if you want to. Besides, I still need to return your favour" Ryo said with a devilish smile on his face and fully remove his pants, hanging them by the hook at the door. Yoko raised his eyebrows.

Ryo moved closer to Yoko from the door he leaned on. He raised up his head and kiss Yoko. At first it was a small peck in Yoko's lips. He have a shy smile on his face as he stands up. He pushed Yoko to lean back and straddle on top of Yoko to kiss him more. He cannot help himself to bite Yoko's lips and when Yoko opens his mouth a bit, Ryo accept the invitation to start the tongue war between them. They only stopped when they have no air. Both looked into each other with a lustful gaze and heavy breathing.

Ryo is literally sitting on top of Yoko right now. He moves his hands under Yoko's cloth and start touching Yoko wherever he can reach. He kissed Yoko again and this time, he was humping and grinding on Yoko as Yoko was stroking his back. When they break the kiss, Yoko pulls Ryo closer and start kissing Ryo's face, getting restless with each kisses. Ryo's body arch when Yoko is nibbling his ear and Yoko's hand was also all over his body, pinching at the right places. Then he break himself from Yoko.

Yoko was stunned by that sudden action. Ryo moves his hand to Yoko's belt and starts unbuckling it. He remove Yoko's pants and underwear in one swift move and then he looked at Yoko again. Yoko hair was a mess and his face is red. Yoko was breathing heavily as he watches Ryo. Without breaking their eye contact, Ryo starts stroking Yoko's already hardened cock and take it into his mouth. He tried to swallow as deep as he can. He bobbed his head up and down just like Yoko did before. When it was hard enough, he give a final kiss to Yoko's cock. 

He is rummaging his pants to find the lube and condom. He finds it and when he was about to open the cap, Yoko take it from him.

"Face the door" Yoko said. Ryo followed his order happily and face the door, spread his legs and bend himself. He can hear the lube cap being opened and Yoko was slicking his finger it. Yoko hold Ryo's hip with one hand as he kissed Ryo thigh. He kissed it as his hand move from Ryo’s thigh and teasing Ryo's hole. He traced the hole and circle it with his finger. Now his other hand are fondling Ryo's semi-hard cock. Ryo was focusing on those pleasure touches and kisses when he feel Yoko's finger pushes inside. How he wished they are in a room right now so he can see Yoko's long and nimble finger penetrated his hole.

Yoko start off slowly in opening Ryo. He takes his time to kiss Ryo's body and slowly pushes his finger deeper. From one knuckle, it increases into two, then three. Yoko added another finger when he sees Ryo is ready for it. He keep fucking Ryo with two fingers until Ryo begs for more. He himself cannot hold it anymore. So he took out his finger and put a condom on his cock. Ryo was looking through the corner of his eyes impatiently. 

Then, he can feel Yoko's hand was holding his hips and Yoko was inserting his cock inside Ryo. Yoko stopped when he was all the way in to give Ryo a chance to get use to the intrusion. When Ryo was moving his hips on his own, Yoko waits no more. He start to thrust hard inside Ryo. Not because he cannot hold it anymore, because he knows Ryo likes it rough. Ryo was screaming with every thrust and Yoko moaned loudly when he feels Ryo tightened his hole. They keep grunting and groaning. Ryo touches himself with the same rhythm as Yoko's thrust. The pace is getting messier and after a few more thrust, Yoko screams in pleasure as he come. Ryo come shortly after Yoko and moans loudly too. They both are panting heavily and fighting for breath.

Yoko pulls out his cock and remove the condom to throw it away. Their chest was still moving up and down when they start cleaning up and wore their pants back. When they look at the mirror before they left the toilet, the sex look was obvious on their face. Yoko's lip was swollen, his face was still red, both with messy hair and their cloth were in a mess. 

When they get back into the make-up room, Ohkura throws a pillow at them when he saw Ryo was grinning ear to ear. Maru rush to the toilet to do his delayed business. Hina was reading the script and Yasu was playing "Tsumi to Natsu" on his guitar.

Yoko look around and ask,

"Where's Subaru??"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

That night, every single Kanjani8 member received a nightmare. Subaru uploaded an audio recording of Yoko and Ryo session at their peak moment into their chat group with the caption "new lullaby".

Yoko keeps a mental note to bring a lot of mushroom next time he meet Subaru.


End file.
